


Fairy Lights

by sodagiraffe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they are watching les mis btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodagiraffe/pseuds/sodagiraffe
Summary: Pure fluffCheck the fanart that inspired ithere





	

Russia was cold. The difference hit Otabek like a train during the first week or so. It was the first time he travelled so far from home without intending to skate competitively or training. Though he was sure they were going to end up at the ice rink at some point, they always did. 

So far, they had gone sightseeing and eaten junk food. Yura's cat didn't quite like him but he didn't seem to hate him either, which was more than what most people got, according to Yura. Otabek couldn't help but grin at how alike the cat and the boy were. Except, Yura wasn't a boy anymore. He was taller, his legs longer, his smile wider, his arms stronger. His silhouette was more relaxed leaning on the couch they were sharing, watching a movie Otabek had picked. Yura's cat was on his lap and the three of them were covered by a thick blanket. There are two things Otabek knows from memory: the songs to this musical and Yura's face. Still, he was examining the latter. His hair had also grown, it fell over his head disheveledly, in a way that was almost elegant. The edges curled flirtily. Otabek's fingers curled, he wanted to brush them through it.

"Does he see what I see? Does he feel what I feel?"

Oh, Otabek had asked himself that countless times.

The movie is good. The argument is complicated. Or maybe it wouldn't be if Yura wasn't so constantly distracted by Otabek's eyes. Eyes that he had caught glued to him at least seven times. Now, usually Yura would have been patient, as he always was with Otabek, but the girl on the screen sang "In my life, There's been no one like him anywhere, anywhere where he is" and the lovers, an obvious straight white couple with no drop of chemistry whatsoever, leaned closer, he decided he was not having any of this shit. So he turned around. Fast and gracelessly. Startling Otabek who, yes, of course, was already looking at him. 

"What?" Familiarly enough, Otabek didn't answer. It was both amusing and exasperating, but Yura leant more into the last feeling. "You have been staring at me during the whole film. What is up?"

Yura blamed them both for what was happening. Otabek didn't act rationally, his fingers moved on their own and sank onto the inviting curls. Yura didn't react rationally, he leant into the touch, soft and warm and familiar. It was Otabek the one who leant in, sure of what he wanted but unsure of for how long or how to ask for it. And it was Yura the one who let it be. And it was their fault that they were kissing. Moving on different rhythms, hands still were they were before it happened.

The lovers in the screen are ignored.

And Yura giggles, he fucking giggles and Otabek want's to kiss his smile again. Instead, he asks:

"What?"

That just makes him laugh giggle again. They try to play it cool but they can't. Yura's fingers fiddle with the cat's fur. The cat definitely doesn't like it and it jumps off and walks away, clearly offended. Otabek's hand is still on Yura's hair, and he moves it so he can remove the hair from Yura's face. They stay like that for like, three seconds. 

Otabek kisses him again, slowlier this time, taking in the sensations.  
Yura cups his jaw hangs himself on his neck, caresses his shoulders and finally hides his hands inside Otabek's hoodie. Their legs brush and bump into each other until Otabek's hands grab his waist and help him up, so Yura is sitting on his lap. He laughs, and he laughs and they both laugh. Their hands, finally clasped together, rest on Yura's legs and they resume watching the movie. 

Russia is cold. But Yura's breath against his chest is warm, and that's all he needs.


End file.
